


"Wait, they're twins?"

by BoundedTrident



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Techno, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Sleepy bois are a family, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Techno is older, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundedTrident/pseuds/BoundedTrident
Summary: Phil had always said that Hypixel was not a server for kids like him. The server is filled with bloodthirsty players trying to dethrone whoever sat at the top. They didn’t care about who got hurt, or killed in the process.That's what makes meeting the “Blood God” so dangerous. But is he willing to kill a 16 year old to stay at the top?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025616
Comments: 17
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title may change as this goes on
> 
> upload schedule:   
> tuesday, thursday, saturday 
> 
> heads up: don't stay up writing fanfics

When Phil first adopted Wilbur and Techno, he figured that since they looked alike they had to be siblings at the most. He wasn’t expecting them to be twins. They both even had pointy ears like half-piglings, though you can see more piglin through Techno. 

They had one of the best dynamics twins could have. You would never catch them apart. 

A couple weeks after Phil adopted Tommy, Techno left. Having a fight the night before with Wilbur, that may or may not have ended in Wilbur saying he doesn’t want to see Techno again. 

He told Phil everything that happened when they couldn’t find Techno, the waterworks acting up. He hadn’t truly meant it, it just came out. 

“Wilby, don’ c’y, Techie come back!” Tommy, who was 3 at the time, had responded, smiling brightly.

“Y-yeah, he’ll come back.. I’m sure of it…” Wilbur didn’t want to get his hopes up.

xxxx

It’s been 12 years, 2 months and 3 weeks since the family had talked to Techno, not liking anyone was counting though. Phil and Wilbur didn’t think he was alive. I mean they haven’t seen him in that long, but Tommy still has hope that he was out there somewhere. He just didn’t know where. Tommy had been searching for 2 months and 3 weeks and hadn’t found any clues. 

Wilbur had told him to give up, so he did (still not accepting the fact that he was dead.) They had bigger fish to fry, the upcoming war.

Tommy knew if they had the self proclaimed “Blood God” from the Hypixel server they could win. He’s the only one who won a fight against Dream. 

So Tommy decided to sneak out of Pogtopia one night to go to the Hypixel server. Phil had always said that Hypixel was not a server for kids like him. The server is filled with bloodthirsty players trying to dethrone whoever sat at the top. They didn’t care about who got hurt, or killed in the process. 

That's what makes meeting the “Blood God” so dangerous. But is he willing to kill a 16 year old to stay at the top? 

Tommy had kept his head down while in Hypixel, he happened to be wearing a hoodie that day, his hood up, hoping no one would see his face. 

He saw the cape of the Blood God fly by, and he followed. Slipping into a passageway he had entered. Tommy looks around amazed at the little area that they were in. It was almost a replica of Wilbur’s, Techno’s and his childhood house that they grew up in with Phil. 

“How did you get in here?” The Blood god had growled out, pulling out a diamond sword that he had in a sword sheath. His bone mask that resembled a pig loomed over Tommy, terrifying him. (Look at Channel Without A Name’s techno fanart if you need a reference)

“I need your help! Not looking to fight! Look, the server I’m in is at war, and at the moment, it’s just my brother, Wilbur, against a bunch of other people… We haven’t been able to reach our dad, or our older brother who we haven’t seen for 12 years now, hell all we know is that he could be dead! He hasn’t called, or texted, or sent a letter. It’s like he fell off the face of the earth! I don’t even remember him that much, I was 3 when he left!” 

The Blood God froze up, he hadn’t heard that name in a while. 

“Wilbur is your brother?” 

“Y-you know him?!” 

Techno takes off his mask, his eyes similar to Wilbur’s, same with his ears. Though that's where the similarities ended. The Blood Good had long straight pink hair, sharp bottom canines that stuck out of his mouth, and scars, so many scars. Where Wilbur had brown, curly brown hair, no sharp canines, and no visible scars. 

“Tommy, you’ve grown up.” 

“I-... I never told you my name…” Tomy was honestly confused how did this man know his and Wilbur’s name, he’s never seen him before. 

“I’m Wilbur’s twin, Tommy, your lost “long” lost brother, Techno. What did you call me, Techie…?” 

Tommy blushed a bright red, embarrassed at his younger self. “Techno…? This is where you’ve been for 12 years? Building up a name for yourself?” 

“Mmm, yup.” 

“We all thought you were dead! Well not me, obviously, because I’m me and I knew you had to be alive. But you have dad and Wilbur still thinking that you’re dead!” 

“I know… And I’m sorry- “ 

“Save the apology for later, Techno. We have to get back to the server before Wilbur starts worrying..” 

“Explain to me what this whole war is about? Are we going against the government?” 

Tommy goes into explaining what the whole upcoming war was about and how it started, wanting to fill him in. Lets just say Tommy got to learn that Techno was a chaotic anarchist. 

xxxx

It was around 5 in the morning when Tommy and Techno had gone back to the Dream SMP server. The Pogtopia ravine was quiet, the place barely lit. Tommy looks around for Wilbur, calling out his name. 

“Hey,Wilba’.” He finds him, his tone going softer than it would usually be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanking of the giving :D

“Tommy! Where the fuck were you?! I thought they captured you!” Wilbur looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep, bag around his eyes, his hair messier than usually. 

“Well, um. I went out in search of the Blood God, because y’know he’’ll be a strong ally, since it’s really just the two of us. So I went to Hypixiel and I found him. It’s actually a funny story, because I found out the identity of the Blood God while I was there-” 

“Tommy, get to the point. Is he here now?” 

“Oh yes, he is. And he also happens to be our brother... “

“This isn’t funny, Tommy. Techno’s gone, probably dead. We haven’t seen him for 12 years… Just accept that fact, Tommy.” Wilbur sighs, heading back to his makeshift bedroom. 

“William.” Techno had spoken up before Wilbur had reached his room, he froze no one other than Phil, Tommy and his twin brother knew his real name. He also knew that wasn’t Tommy’s voice. He takes a deep breath before turning around to look at Techno. He looked so different from what he remembered. He always knew that Techno was more piglin than him, though they were twins, it’s why Techno had sharp canines poking out of his mouth and Wilbur didn’t. Phil had said that it was from some defection while in the womb. Was this even the same person he knew? The brother that he grew up with for not even half of his life. 

“Look, Wilbur… I’m sorry… I didn’t expect to be gone for those 12 years, I wanted to call, or text or do something. But I did something dumb and I couldn’t. I missed you guys every single moment that passed. I made that name for myself so you guys can acknowledge that…” 

Wilbur doesn’t say anything, walking up to him. He stood right in front of him and wrapped him in a hug, burying his head into his shoulder, sobbing. 

“You idiot. I missed you… I- I thought you were dead…” 

Techno holds him close, supporting him so he doesn’t fall. “I know… Tommy told me.C’mere Tommy.” 

Tommy smiles, going over to them to join in on the hug. 

“Look at us, almost all of the Sleepy Boys are back!” 

“You call us the Sleepy Boys..?” 

xxxx  
Wilbur and Tommy truly believed that since they had Techno on their side they have a chance of winning this war. Techno was the best fighter out there. But Wilbur went out in search of supplies, fucked up and was caught by Quackity. He was thrown into a room, bars over the windows, and an iron door as the main door. No matter how hard Wilbur tried getting out he couldn’t, but he didn't let that stop him. 

“Wilbur?” Tubbo appears at the door.

“Tubbo! Tubbo, you gotta let me out, I have to get back to Tommy.” 

“I- I can’t do that, Wilbur. I’m under orders to find you and Tommy. We found you so I need to know where Tommy is.”  
“I’m not telling you, Tubbo.”

“Wilbur please, they’re going to hurt you if I don’t learn the information…” 

“I’ll do anything for his safety, Tubbo, even if I get killed in the process.” 

Tubbo just looks at him with a sad look on his face, sighing and walking off. 

An hour had passed before Wilbur heard footsteps that stopped in front of the door, he picked his head up to look up. It was Schlatt, who had just entered the room. 

Needless to say, Wilbur screams of pain and pleads for help weren’t heard by a single soul that night. 

xxxx 

Techno was worried for Wilbur. He hasn’t seen him at all. He wanted to go out to search but Tommy said that he shouldn’t reveal himself. To sum it up, Techno said fuck that and went out anyway. For the first couple of days he couldn’t find Wilbur, not wanting to believe he was dead. One day Tommy had gotten a text from Tubbo telling him to meet him at the borders of Manburg. Tommy had wanted to go alone, but what type of brother would Techno be if he didn’t follow him.

Techno had spent the night before awake gathering netherite armour and enchanting them. Before he had ran away he had asked Phil to teach him some magic, which he did. He had learned a glamour spell, so he made the armour appear to look like iron armour. Until he was hit, the spell wouldn’t break. 

Genius, am I right? 

It was around noon when Tommy said he was leaving to head to the borders. Techno waits for a minute before following, hiding on top of the trees. 

They see Tubbo standing with Schlatt and Quackity. Quackity holding onto ropes that held Willbur’s hand together. 

“Give him back, Schlatt.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quackity loh today 👀

“I don’t think so.” Schlatt responds, chuckling.

“The fact that you came, and didn’t think this would be a trap just proves how much of a child you are.” Quackity says.

Tommy takes a step back as Skeppy and Bad jump out from behind bushes, decked in full netherite armour. Techno takes the moment to notch an arrow in his crossbow and aim it at Schlatt’s cheek. He releases it, the arrow grazing his cheek. 

“No one gets to call Tommy a child other than me and Wilbur.” Techno jumps out of the tree, pulling out his netherite sword. 

They could see brief terror in Schlatt’s eyes before he smirks, putting his figurative mask back. He laughs manically. 

“Oh? You got the Blood God of Hypixel to be your crony? How’d you manage that Tommy? Didn’t think a child was able to do that.” 

Techno notches another arrow aiming it at Schlatt, the ram hybrid just looks at him. 

“Let Wilbur go, Schlatt. I don’t think I need to repeat myself again for you to get it through your thick skull.” 

Schlatt laughs again, smirking. “No, I don’t think I will. Just wanted you to see that your precious leader is still alive, though I’m not sure he’ll be for much longer.” 

“What do you mean, Schlatt?” Tommy spoke up, looking right at Wilbur, whose hair was way more messier than usual, his beanie was stained red with blood most likely. His eyes were void of any emotion.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see~” He laughs once again, Quackity pulls out a sword and puts it against Wilbur's neck. “Or we can find out now If you don’t let us leave. All you have to put down your crossbow and we’ll leave ” 

Wilbur looks up at Techno. Reddish-brown eyes look back at the eye sockets of the bone mask.

Wilbur may not show it, but Techno can see the pain in his eyes, the torture he’s been through. Wilbur slowly shakes his head, his head stopped shaking when Quackity held the sword closer to his neck, a line of blood appearing meaning the sword had started cutting through his skin. 

Techno slowly puts his crossbow down, keeping an eye on the sword. Schlatt grin. 

“That's it. Say bye Wilbur, who knows when you’ll see your brother and crony again.” 

Quackity Schlatt, Tubbo, Bad and Skeppy head back into Manburg. 

Tubbo had given Techno a sorry look before leaving. 

xxxx

“Why didn’t you do anything! All you had to do was kill Schlatt and everything would’ve been over, Techno!” Tommy yelled at Techno once they had gotten back to Pogtopia ravine. 

“As much as I wanted to I would still be risking Wilbur’s life. It wasn’t Schlatt holding the sword to Wilbur’s neck. Who’s to say that once I shot Schlatt the other guy-” 

“Quackity.” Tommy interjects.

“Wouldn’t slice Wilbur's neck open. Look, Tommy, when I first arrived I wanted you guys to stay safe. I was going to be the big brother that I never got to be and protect the two of you. And I failed. I let Wilbur get captured and I plan to get him back, I don’t want you to worry, Tommy.” 

“I’m going to help you, I don’t care if you want to do this by yourself! A war isn’t fought by one person!” 

Tommy did have a point there. 

xxxx

Wilbur doesn’t remember falling unconscious, but he certainly doesn’t remember being dragged back to his cell.

He sighs, stretching, before laying back down on his makeshift bed, which was really a couple of blankets put together. 

He hears the door open and footsteps but doesn’t look up. 

“Wakie, wakie Wilbur. Someone wanted to visit you.” Schlatts voice echoes against the cellar walls, Wilbur remembers that he was always that loud. 

“Wil.” Wilbur tenses up, recognizing that voice. He sits up slowly, looking into the eyes of his son. _His champion_ he used to call him. 

“Fundy…” 

“Tell me Fundy,” Schlatt had pulled out a cigar, liting it before putting it in his mouth. “What type of relationship do you have with this man?” Schlatt, pulls the cigar out of his mouth, blowing out the smoke from it. 

“I was just born there and nothing more.” Fundy was looking directly into Wilbur as he responded to Schlatt. 

Wilbur could feel his heart tear into pieces right there and then. 

“Then you’ll have no problem with doing this,” Schlatt hands him a dagger. “I want information, I don’t care how you do it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

George didn’t like working with Schlatt. And after he learned what he wanted to do next week, he despised him. 

Schlatt had handed him a note saying that Wilbur was meant to be executed the day of the festival, and he wanted Fundy, Wilbur’s own  _ son _ , to do it. 

It was only right for George to relay that information to Dream and Sapnap, he was concerned for Wilbur when he was told that Schlatt had tortured him or in his words “roughed him up.” 

Dream also didn’t like Schlatt, he wanted to do whatever was in his power to get Wilbur back as president of L’Manburg. He planned the rescue mission and had gotten the needed tools from it. 

Sapnap didn’t necessarily care about Schlatt, or liked him for that matter. If his friends were going up against Schlatt, he'd take their side.

xxxx

Wilbur was tired. He wanted to leave that cell. So, when Schlatt left a dagger in the cell, he quickly grabbed it and stuck his hands through the bars and to the iron door, trying to pick the locket.

He hears it click open, he pushes the door open wider before running for it and not stopping. Though, Schlatt thought that this was going to happen. That’s why when Schlatt gave Wilbur food, he didn’t give a lot. Wilbur’s body couldn’t keep that energy stored. 

Within 3 minutes, Wilbur was out of breath, but he didn’t let that stop him. He saw the outskrits of the forest before almost stumbling to a stop. 

Ponk had appeared in front of him, decked in netherite armour, pointing a sword at him.

“Ponk, I know we haven’t talked that much, but you gotta let me go.. I have to get back to my brothers.” Wilbur pleads with him, but it falls on deaf ears. 

Ponk starts walking up to him. His brain told him to move, to get out the way before Ponk kills him, but he couldn’t move. His eyes widen as he feels Ponk’s blade pierce his gut. He takes a glance down at where the sword had entered his stomach, getting even sicker at the sight. Ponk pulls the sword out of his abdomen, Wilbur stumbles backwards before falling to the ground. 

Ponk looks at him, once again before leaving him to bleed out on the grass. 

xxxx

  
  


Dream had always known where Pogtopia was, so he decided to pop in, not sure how Tommy was dealing with Wilbur being gone. He had popped in with George first, who was working at the white house today, meaning he was walking through (L’) Manburg. He had reached the outskirts of the forest, seeing Wilbur laying on the grass. 

Dream didn’t know any medical thing, that was George, but he did know how to check for a pulse. He places his inex and third finger on Wilbur’s neck, next to his windpipe, he was scared that there wasn’t going to be one, but there was a very weak one. 

He huffs out a breath of relief, pulling out his phone and calling George.

“Hello…?” George’s voice comes through.

“George, I found Wilbur, but he’s injured, he’s going to die…”

“Where are you? I’m heading there now.” 

“Outskirts of the forest.” 

“Okay, I’m leaving now. Do me a favor, whatever fabric you have on you, take a piece of it and apply pressure to the wound, it should slow the bleeding.” 

“Got it.” Dream hangs up the phone, he pulls his hoodie up a bit, ripping his black shirt he was wearing. 

He holds it against Wilbur’s wound, hoping to at least slow the bleeding until George arrives.


End file.
